


Watch Your Head

by MagicalApostacy



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Sniper!mccree, offense!hanzo, vague mortal kombat reference, vague reference to westerns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-23 03:12:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11394186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalApostacy/pseuds/MagicalApostacy
Summary: With Genji out of commission, Hanzo has been selected to fill his ground role, while McCree is chosen as acting sniper. Shameless flirting ensues.





	Watch Your Head

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on my phone, so sorry for any mistakes! I love the idea of class swaps so I figured I would throw somethin out there!

"Impressive!" 

Genji's mock surprise startled Hanzo from his current practice session. He waved in his brothers general direction, eyes still locked on the training dummy, practically carved to pieces with the daggers he'd been supplied with. Western in build, different enough from his katana to not cause panic, though similar enough that it made him uneasy. There was a place to attach chain on both of them, should he want to throw and drag an enemy to him, much like the way Roadhog used his hook. Hanzo took the chain from its coil at his hip and attached it securely to its loop in the blade, swinging it from side to side to test the weight before twirling it quickly enough to catch wind. He eyed the distance once more before flinging it forward, headshotting the bot before a swift tank of the chain pulled the head clean off in a mess of sparks.

"Scorpion wins." Said Genji, wheeling on over in a wheelchair. Most of his armor that could be removed had been removed, a major injury on his last mission leaving him unable to participate in the upcoming one, which is why Hanzo was to be his replacement temporarily.

"Are you nervous?"

"No." Hanzo lied. Nervous may have not been exactly the right word, but he was definitely concerned. If there were anyone that could fill Genji's exact niche on the team it would be him, without question. His concern lay in that a sniper was still a necessity for this particular operation, and Captain Amari was away in China for the next two weeks. He should trust Winston to find a replacement sniper, he was an excellent leader, but Hanzo couldn't help but feel uneasy. 

"I lied. I am nervous about needing a sniper, and I know I cannot act as offense and defense at the same time should Winston ask." Hanzo said, bending to pry the knife out of the robotic head.

"I highly doubt he will ask that of you, Hanzo." He laughed. "Are you worried about your weapon choice? Because you can take mine if-"

"No, thank you." The elder replied quickly, changing the subject as fast as he could without making the conversation awkward. "I am more worried about the sniper than anything."

"Worried they won't do as good a job as you do?"

"Well, I wouldn't have phrased it like that. But yes." Hanzo smirked. 

They exchanged a brief look before sharing a companionable silence as Hanzo hooked the second chain to the second dagger, twirling them both as Genji rolled a few paces back. Before he even had the chance to throw at the new dummy, an almost deafening crack whizzed past his head, hitting the bot in the eye. Another crack, another headshot. One after another, all four had taken direct hits to the exact same spot on the head.

Hanzo is frozen, while Genji whoops his praise, whistling and clapping at the electronic carnage. He turns to look up at the perches, only to see a familiar figure scramble down and land more gracefully than he would have thought possible.

"Still worried bout your sniper?" McCree drawled, strolling over to the brothers wearing that dazzling grin. He was without his hat and serape, dressed head to toe in black. His pistol was still strapped to his hip, but he carried a rifle today. It was a bit old fashioned, but the dark gunmetal was sleek and had been fitted with a high-end scope. A fitting partner to Peacekeeper.

"McCree was Blackwatch's acting sniper for a few years." Genji explained.

"My eye came in awful handy. Saved our asses a handful o' times. But I'm no Shimada Hanzo." McCree said with a wink. 

"Perhaps not. But I am impressed, all the same. Is the gun yours?" Hanzo asked, trying and failing miserably to hide a blush. Genji knew he had a thing for McCree, and he could only imagine in what horrible way Genji would bring this up later to tease him.

"Yeah, this here's Goodnight. Was actually my Nanna's once upon a time. Kinda old fashioned, but he's tall dark and handsome ain't he?" McCree said.

Hanzo, feeling bold, kept his gaze firmly locked on McCree and not the rifle.

"He is, very much so. Do you mind if I try him out?" He said, managing to keep a completely straight face despite how pink he had gotten.

McCree had a look of absolute delight on his face while Genji gasped, turning and wheeling out, muttering about being right back. No doubt he was off to tell Dr. Ziegler and Zenyatta of the development.

"Maybe you can gimme a few pointers while we're up there, yeah?" McCree asked, now also blushing, but turning to head back up the perch all the same. Hanzo trailed after him, so giddy he thought he might not be able to shoot straight even if he tried.


End file.
